


I Regret Everything

by switzerwiggle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forgive me for I have sinned, I Only Wrote This Because My Friend Told Me To, Its Terrible Please Dont Read, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switzerwiggle/pseuds/switzerwiggle
Summary: this is terrible i dont know what im doing





	I Regret Everything

**Author's Note:**

> again this is terrible i dont know what im doing

Blue doesn't hesitate for a second to pounce on Blake, lust filled in their eyes. Desperately ridding of the unnecessary clothing that's the only thing in between them as if their life depended on it. Grabbing the waist of Blake's shirt, Blue quickly gets it off of him. 

Pulling Blue's head closer,"Needy today I see," Blake whispers sensually in their left ear.

Blue resists to moan at having Blake's hot breath and voice near him, it makes all their hair stand on edge.

Clothes are flying off the bed, making a mess of the already dirty room from other activities. A slight smirk forming on Blake's face, he stops Blue and flips them over, making it so he is on top.

Holding down Blue's wrist, Blake straddles them. "Can't be having you thinking you're in charge now."

"Now be good and don't move." Releasing his hold on Blue's wrist, Blake leans over to the bedside table. 

Opening the second drawer, he grabs the half used up lube and a condom. He closes the drawer before proceeding to take off Blue's underwear, which was one of the only clothing pieces left on from earlier. 

Now in the open, the cold air only adds to Blue's arousal forming in their cock. Blue holds in the urge to whine when Blake starts biting their neck, making his way down to Blue's thighs while leaving a trail of marks. The feeling of Blake's hot breath around their inner thighs is almost enough to make them cum right there. 

Blake's cheek brushes over the tip of Blue's cock for a split second, making them let out the whine they've been holding in. 

"Just what I was waiting to hear, you know better than to hold in those pretty sounds." Holding Blue's thighs apart slightly, Blake runs his tongue along their length before swallowing it up whole.

Sharply gasping, Blue moans out. The hot warmth of Blake's mouth was too much. Blue bucks up to fasten the pace Blake started, attempting to chase after their orgasm.

Instantly Blake stops and pulls off, with swollen lips he looks up at Blue. "Didn't I tell you to be good and not move?"

"Yes." Blue mewls out weakly.

"Do you think you should be punished for disobeying?"

Blue nods at Blake's question, trying to avoid being punished more. Blake moves off the bed, leaving Blue all bothered and hot. He grabs a box under the bed, opening it and grabbing a couple of things that were out of Blue's view of vision. 

Putting the box up Blake shows what he had took from the box. "I think some rope should keep you in place don't you think? Don't worry that's not all in your punishment, you'll find out what's in store for you later." 

After tying Blue to the bed posts, Blake moves back onto the bed. Not in between Blue's thighs though like before. He looks over Blue, who was anticipating what would happen next for them. 

Leaning over Blue's face, Blake kisses them. Pinching Blue's nipple with his free right hand, Blue gasps. Blake invades Blue's mouth with no warning, exploring every last part. Fighting for dominance even though they both knew who would win.

Pulling off of Blue, Blake immediately replaces his mouth with fingers instead. "Suck them."

Blue slowly uses their tongue to circle around the two fingers in their mouth. Staring straight into Blake's eyes intently while doing so.

Taking his fingers out, he grabs the lube that was left on the side of the bed from earlier. Panting Blue waits for what will happen next. Using a generous amount of the lube, Blake shuffles downwards to in between Blue's thighs. Inserting his middle finger slowly into Blue's heat, Blake watches their face contort and scrunch up at the new feeling. 

Blue's breath hitches as they feel something invading their lower region. Trying to relax, they grip onto the rope that ties them to the bed posts. 

"Move, please..." Whimpering and wanting more Blue impatiently waits for him to move. 

Abruptly, Blake pulls out of them to quickly push back in. Not long after adding in the second finger. Scissoring the insides of them.

At this point Blue is just a mewling mess, not being able to form coherent words from the pleasure.

Staring at Blue's pleasured face, "What a slut, only two fingers yet your a mess." Blake said while adding in another finger.

Blue felt so full, they feel their orgasm building up quickly. "I-Im g-gonna..." 

Blake pulls out all of his fingers at hearing Blue's attempt at talking. Blue's orgasm that was building up immediately stops and dies down. 

"No please I was so close!" Whining and whimpering at the sudden loss Blue looks at Blake for why. 

"Now don't tell me you forgot you had a punishment to fulfill." Blake waits for a moment before grabbing the condom.

He rips it open and rolls it over himself. Adding more lube to make it not hurt as much, he lines himself up with Blue.

Blue holds their breath, waiting for what will come next. Blake slams his length into Blue, not hesitating at all. (line i took out "it fucking shookethed blue to max") Not getting any time to prepare their self, Blue gasps at the sudden pain and pleasure. 

"M-Move..." Blue shakily said.

Not waiting any longer, Blake pulls out to only slam right back in. Repeatably doing it in the set pace. Blue tries to match the pace set but to no use because of the ropes. 

Groans and moans fill the room, neither being able to form any words. Soon Blake's pace becomes sloppy, indicating he's close. 

Thrusting his hips, Blake leans down to Blue. "I-Im close..." 

"M-Me t-too!"

Blake pushes himself all the way into Blue for one more time before cumming alongside each other. Both screaming each others name in ecstasy while making a mess of the bed.

Blake falls onto blue, both trying to catch their breath. He pulls out after a few seconds, taking off the condom, tying it up, and throwing it in the trash. He unties the ropes and leaves them on the floor, too tired to put them away. 

Already fast asleep, Blake pulls the covers over Blue after getting in bed with them. Deciding to clean up when they wake up, he falls asleep holding Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read it im sorry you


End file.
